This invention relates generally to revetments used to protect land masses from wave and water action. Such revetments have generally been stone and stone filled wired baskets. The stone revetments require heavy cap stones to stay in place during heavy wave action as the weight of the stones is the only means to prevent dislodging. The stone-filled wire baskets provide a more economical solution to the problem, but are subject to ripping or tearing by floating debris and the corrosive effects of water. Additionally, such structures require relatively large amounts of time to construct.
Recently, revetment constructions utilizing cast concrete have become known. These constructions use lapped, or tongue and groove, joints to form an interlocketing revetment. However, such constructions require a smooth surface on which the units are to be set in order to provide a tight interlocking fit. The interlock of the units may be defeated should the surface on which they are set, be curved. Additionally, settlement of the units due to wave impact will loosen the interlock of the units. Finally, when such units are interlocked they form a solid mass which presents water inflow and outflow.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, a revetment construction is provided which is directed to overcoming the above-noted disadvantages. The construction is assembled from a plurality of individual units which include a generally planar base and four extending legs. The angle of the legs and the base are constructed and arranged so that when an array of units is fitted together the legs will interlock with the base of other revetment units to prevent same from being dislodged by wave or water action. Even though interlocked, the units provide spaces for water movement to control water pressure uplift. The construction also permits the units to remain interlocked even though placed on a non-level or curved bed. A variety of arrangements may be provided on the units to control wave action. The units themselves can also be inverted to control wave action.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved revetment constructed from interlocking individual units.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved revetment unit that remains flexible even though interlocked.
Another object of this invention is to provide a revetment unit that permits the passage of water between each individual unit even though interlocked.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved revetment that will remain interlocked even though each individual unit does not contact the other units.
Another object of this invention to provide an improved revetment that may be placed on a non-level surface, yet remain interlocked.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved revetment that may be inverted.
Another object of this invention to provide an improved revetment unit which may include a variety of wave energy dissipation means.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved revetment unit that may be produced by automated concrete casting machines.
Still other objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the detailed specification to follow.